Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Gas detectors, particularly gas detectors capable of reliably quantifying gas concentration of one or more gases, have many useful applications in industrial, research, and other settings. For example, any combustible gas, e.g., methane, hydrogen, etc., has a lower explosive limit and an upper explosive limit associated therewith, and any time the concentration in the air of a combustible gas falls between its upper and lower explosive limits, an explosion can occur with any spark. Such explosions can result in loss of life, destruction of industrial facilities, interruption of production, and secondary disasters, such as dust explosions, mine fires, and mine collapse.